


Passing

by Lewdist



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Afterlife, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist





	Passing

Everything is going black. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I just want to go to home. I want to cry but I can't.

But it's not all black. There's a light up ahead. I try to move towards the light, but it's so hard. I'm so scared.

A voice calls out to me. Booker? Oh Booker, I've missed you so much. Please take me home. I just want to go back to Paris.

There he is. But not just Booker; there's a woman with him. Mom? It is, isn't it?

I try and touch her. Her hands, her cheek. There's so warm. And then she speaks to me.

"Light and free you let go, sweetie; forward and up. You are going forward and up; you are going toward the light. And you are doing this beautifully."

I can't do it.

Their hands reach out to me. "Yes you can, sweetie. I know you can. You are going toward a great love. You are going toward our love. You are going toward a greater love than you have ever known, and it is easy, it is so easy, and you are doing it so beautifully."

As she says this I move towards the light. She's right, it's so easy. It's so, so easy.

I'm not scared anymore.


End file.
